1. Field
The present invention relates to a cleaner composition for a process of manufacturing a semiconductor and a display, and more particularly, to an acidic water-based cleaner composition for a process of manufacturing a semiconductor and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has rapidly advanced, large scale integrated circuits (LSI), ultra large scale integrated circuits (ULSI), and very large scale integrated circuits (VLSI) have become finer, have higher density, and are more highly integrated, and technologies based on multilayers of wirings have been developed. In order to achieve multilayers of wiring, it is required to reduce a pitch width of wirings and capacity between wirings, and to this end, copper (Cu) having low resistance has been recently used as a wiring material.
In order to enhance reliability of a device by removing contaminants such as particles, metal atoms, organic substances, and the like, generated during a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a cleaning process is performed. During the cleaning process, copper is corroded or reversely adsorbed, and it is difficult to enhance a function of removing particles or organic contaminants, while also preventing corrosion of copper and reverse adsorption of copper, with a related art cleaner composition.
Thus, an alkali water-based cleaner composition having pH 8 to 13 capable of removing metal contaminants and particles, preventing corrosion of copper, and preventing reverse adsorption of copper has been proposed, but this composition still has a problem that organic particle removing capability and inorganic particle removing capability of a particular film material are not sufficient.